geo_gfandomcom-20200214-history
The Giving Tree (film)/Credits
Here are the credits for "The Giving Tree", a 2014 flash-animated short film adapted from the book of the same name. Opening Credits Universal Pictures and Clearwater Animation present a ChanceWorks Animation production The Giving Tree Closing Credits Directed by Geo G. Terry Ward Written by James Sharp Based on the book by Shel Silverstein Produced by Adam Katz Taylor Grodin Executive Producers Geo G. Brian Koch Adam Katz Justin Chapman Taylor Grodin Music by James Barkley Kevin MacLeod Editors Taylor Grodin Adam Katz Production Designer James Sharp Art Directors Adam Katz James Sharp Graphic Artists Michael Huang Cary Huang Adam Katz Taylor Grodin Niall Burns James Sharp Animation Director Adam Katz Casting by Adam Katz Terry Ward Starring The Giving Tree - Amy Adams The Giving Tree (stump) - Adam Katz The Boy (5 years old) - Tara Strong The Boy (20 years old) - Shia LaBeouf The Boy (30 years old) - Alec Baldwin The Boy (70 years old) - Geo G. The Boy (100 years old) - Geo G. Additional Dialogue for The Boy (100 years old) - Tom Kenny The Giving Tree (stump) - Taylor Grodin Narrated by Brian Koch Storyboard and Design Adam Katz James Sharp Visual Development Taylor Grodin Brian Koch James Sharp Layout Taylor Grodin Ben Cross James Sharp Animation Lead Adam Katz Animator James Sharp Backgrounds Adam Katz James Sharp Rigging and Tweening Niall Burns Ben Cross Taylor Grodin Adam Katz Character Builds James Sharp Background Builds Michael Huang Cary Huang Adam Katz Prop Builds James Sharp CGI Animation Lead Joshua Beveridge CGI Animator Jeremy Collins After Effects Animation James Barkley Dan Stevers After Effects Artist Adam Katz Compositing Niall Burns Production Manager Adam Katz Production Assistants James Barkley Taylor Grodin Production Coordinator Niall Burns Assistants to Adam Katz Mark Katz Taylor Grodin Assistants to Taylor Grodin Adam Katz Brian Koch Assistants to Geo G. Adam Katz Terry Ward Assistant to Terry Ward Audel LaRoque Assistant Production Managers Mark Katz Jill Katz Sound Design and Editing Taylor Grodin Sound Effects Uploaded at Freesound.org SoundBible Music Editing James Barkley Orchestrations by Kevin MacLeod James Barkley Music Recorded, Mixed, and Uploaded at Incompetech Music Special Thanks to Geo G. Terry Ward Clearwater Flash Animation Department Clearwater CGI Animation Department AnimationEpic Studios and Shel Silverstein Hardware used Apple iMac HP Workstation Z440 Computers Software used Adobe Flash Autodesk Maya Adobe After Effects Final Cut Pro X iMovie This short film was dedicated to the memory of Shel Silverstein (1930-1999) Color by Deluxe In Memory Of Eleanor Richman APPROVED NO. 87333456 The persons in this film are fictitous. Any similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. © 2014 Universal Studios ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. Animated Universal Studios Logo: © 2012 Universal Studios and WETA Digital ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. The Giving Tree Company, LLC is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. From Clearwater Animation Category:Credits